


it’s the small things (that matter)

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, and hyunjin is a clumsy fool, for some reason seungmin’s a tsundere, i wrote seungmin as a tsundere after watching young wings, isndjsj seungmin in young wings is a concept i love, seungjin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: it’s the small things (that matter)or, it’s the small things hyunjin does that drives seungmin crazy





	it’s the small things (that matter)

**Author's Note:**

> idk if they’re any spelling errors but pls ignore them if u see it thanks wkxnsnsm
> 
> hope u enjoy tho this lowkey sucks

o.

Seungmin liked Hyunjin.

It was a known fact in their group, Stray Kids. They were named Stray Kids solely because they were the only ones left without a clique and came together and made their own clique, hence the name Stray Kids.

(They turned out to be the most popular clique with new students always wanting to join it but of course, they didn’t allow anyone else to join because they were content with the 9 members they already had.)

Not only was it known in their group, but in the whole school. It was obvious to everyone except for Hyunjin. Who clearly seemed to be oblivious to this fact, or even if he knew about it, he didn’t let on.

Hyunjin, he was the school heartthrob, but again, he seemed oblivious to it, and if he did know about it, he didn’t let on.

  
i.

They piled noisily into the cafe, making their way towards their normal table, right at the back in the corner. They all had their own roles, Jisung, Seungmin and Felix collected their bags and stacked them up in the next booth. Hyunjin, Chan and Woojin ordered the drinks and food while Jeongin, Minho and Changbin pulled extra chairs over to fit them all.

They were there daily without fail, whether it was the holidays, school days, weekends, birthdays, it didn’t matter, they would be there exactly at 2:30pm sharp.

The store owners and baristas loved them, always giving them free food and drinks, especially on special occasions.

࿐

Seungmin looked across the table at Hyunjin who was animatedly telling Jisung about something that had happened in class, before taking a sip of his hot cappuccino, then going back to talking about it.

Hyunjin being a clumsy fool he was, didn’t realize there was some foam from the cappuccino left on his upper lip and Seungmin’s mind was fighting between reaching across the table and wiping it off for him or throwing a napkin at him.

(He chose the latter.)

Hyunjin looked at him confused, wondering why a napkin was thrown at his face while he was talking to Jisung. Seungmin gestured to his upper lip, hoping Hyunjin would get the idea to use the napkin and wiping it off himself.

But of course that was never the case, everyone stared at Hyunjin, then at each other, urging each other to either wipe it off for him or to tell him.

Changbin rolled his eyes before snatching up the napkin, “You dumbass there’s foam on your upper lip from your cappuccino.” Hyunjin hit his head back on the booth chair, “That’s so embarrassing, I should probably be more careful about this. But eh, who cares it’s just you guys.”

(2 napkins flew in his direction, hitting him square in the face. Coming from Felix and Jisung who had offended looks painted on their faces.)

  
ii.

“Seungmin!”

This was a library.

And someone just called, no rather, shouted his name at the top of their lungs, and now everyone was staring at him and at the person.

The person who undoubtedly was Hyunjin, the only one who didn’t care about anything when he had news to share.

He flung himself onto Seungmin’s back before happily lifting the boy up and twirling around. “Jeongin got accepted into the basketball club! He was so happy he started bawling right on the court and I rushed over to tell you since you were the only one not there!”

Seungmin wriggled his way out of Hyunjin’s grip before clamping his hand over Hyunjin’s mouth, “That’s great news and all but do you realize where we are! We’re in a library. A place where we’re barely allowed to talk. So shut up and help me pack my things so we can get out of here and you can go shout it from the rooftops or something.”

Hyunjin threw everything into Seungmin’s bag at light speed before throwing his arm over Seungmin’s shoulder and pulling him out. The second they stepped foot out of the library Hyunjin started jumping up and down, (still holding on to Seungmin) and literally screeching in Seungmin’s ear.

Seungmin sighed and let himself practically be manhandled by Hyunjin, hoping he would calm down quickly.

That was never the case with Hyunjin, once he got excited about something it took him hours to calm down. (And truthfully Seungmin didn’t mind standing there being hugged by a hyper Hyunjin, mainly because Hyunjin smelled like mint and strawberries, or rather what Seungmin called it, like home.)

  
iii.

Hyunjin lazily draped himself over Seungmin, trying not to disturb the other boy from his work (but everyone knew Seungmin was just trying really hard not to let it show that he was internally screaming).

“I’m bored.” Hyunjin clung on to Seungmin like a koala. “Well sorry we aren’t all geniuses like you and can’t finish our homework in 10 minutes flat.” Jisung threw a pen at Hyunjin, sulking that he’d been stuck on the same question for 15 minutes.

Minho used a rolled up paper to smack Jisung lightly, “Stop throwing things at Hyunjin unless you want him to start doing that to you.” Jisung sighed before turning to Minho and whining about not being able to solve the question, to which Minho helped him (and it was really easy, Jisung was just overthinking it as usual).

Hyunjin turned his attention away from the couple and back on Seungmin, “Entertain me.” He nuzzled his head into Seungmin’s neck, trying to find a comfortable position. Seungmin grabbed Minho’s rolled up paper and hit Hyunjin on the head.

“I’m never going to be able to entertain you if I don’t finish my work. Go over and help Felix and Jeongin with their math or something.”

(He felt Hyunjin slowly get up from his place behind Seungmin and as he felt the coldness spread across his back, he immediately regretted asking Hyunjin to leave.)

࿐

“Seungmin just confess to him, it really isn’t that difficult.” He tore his eyes away from Hyunjin who was trying to help Jeongin understand the formula, to look at the person who sat next to him before sighing and poking back, “Yeah well why not you go confess to Felix first? See how that turns out.”

The couple exchanged glances before looking back at him, Felix scrunched his eyebrows, “Are you deliberately being stupid or do you really not know?” Seungmin hummed, attention clearly not on them, “Know what?”

Felix was about to answer him before he felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked up to see Changbin tugging on his arm, “He’s clearly not paying attention just leave him here to collect his thoughts, let’s go.”

He let himself be pulled away, not before patting Seungmin on the shoulder and whispering, “We’ll be here if you need help, don’t worry.”

  
iv.

“Seungmin.”

“Seungmin.”

“Seungminnie.”

“Oi Kim Seungmin answer me.”

Seungmin tried ignoring Hyunjin’s poking and rolling around his room but Hyunjin made sure he wasn’t going to be ignored. He walked over and lied down right over Seungmin’s legs before staring right in the boy’s eyes.

“Seungmin are you listening to me.”

“Mhmm.” He wasn’t. He was focusing on how to ignore the fact that Hyunjin was lying across his legs and trying not to show how flustered he actually was.

“No you’re not.” Hyunjin plucked the phone out of Seungmin’s hand before locking it and throwing it to the side. “I need you to do me a favour.” He sighed, “Fine what do you want?” Hyunjin beamed at him, sticking out his pinky towards Seungmin, “Promise me you’re going to help me first.”

He linked his pinky with Hyunjin, already feeling a sense of regret, “Be my pretend boyfriend for a week.”

Seungmin gaped at him, “I- What? No. Go ask Jeongin.” “Ah but you can’t back out of this you pinky promised me.” Seungmin didn’t know if he should cry or laugh out of happiness, “Fine. Now shoo don’t you need to be home by 5, it’s already 4.55.”

“It literally takes me 10 seconds for me to crawl over to my window Kim Seungmin are you trying to chase me away?” Hyunjin rolled to the other side of his bed before hopping off.

“I have something to do so go go it doesn’t hurt to be early for once.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes before jumping and landing on Seungmin again, hugging him tightly, “Fine I’ll go now, see you tomorrow!” He pecked Seungmin’s cheek and turned to run out of the window.

Seungmin slammed his head into his pillow and screamed. He really was going to go crazy because of Hyunjin.

  
v.

“HI BOYFRIEND.” He woke up to a start, promptly falling off his bed at the loud noise. “Who and why.” He felt someone pulling him back up onto his bed and upon opening his eyes, he was met with the one and only Hwang Hyunjin inches away from his face, grinning at him.

He screamed, falling off the bed once again.

࿐

Hyunjin dragged him into the cafe before pushing him in the general direction of their table. Seungmin ignored the knowing looks the other boys were giving him. “So?”

“So what?”

“Don’t think we didn’t just see you and Hyunjin just walk into the shop together, hand in hand might I add.” Jisung nudged him. “He just asked me to be his pretend boyfriend for a week it’s nothing.”

Felix and Jisung shared a knowing look, “It’s nothing he says.” They turned to him, “Keep this in mind, he doesn’t need to act like you’re his boyfriend here in front of us.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, Hyunjin was out of his league anyway.

He watched as a drink was placed in front of him and he felt Hyunjin sit himself down next to him, wrapping both arms around his waist. He could see Jisung and Felix smirking from the corner of his eye and made a mental note to strangle the both of them later.

“So what’s going on between you two?” Changbin gestured between Hyunjin and Seungmin. Seungmin made a huge mistake of taking a sip out of his drink. “Hm? We’re dating.” He proceeded to choke on his drink causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

Hyunjin hit his back before returning to his original position. Seungmin could practically hear Jisung’s ‘I told you so’ ringing in his head. Chan and Woojin made a big show about being shocked, “When did this happen? Why were we not told about this?”

“Yesterday before Seungmin chased my back to my house.” Jisung tsked loudly at Seungmin, “You guys got together then you chased him out? What a cruel human.” Seungmin picked up his napkin and threw it right at Jisungs face, getting a napkin back in his face in return.

  
vi.

Hyunjin got more and more daring each day, pecking Seungmin on the cheek everytime he saw him, running towards Seungmin from across the hall and jumping onto his back and doing everything he could to show the entire school that he was dating Seungmin.

No matter how many times Jisung and Felix implied or told Seungmin straight to his face that Hyunjin likes him, he refused to believe it because, well he was just him and Hyunjin was the school’s heartthrob.

  
vii.

Everything fell into place, Seungmin didn’t really know how or when but they did.

(He smiled as he felt someone drape themselves over him, and was hit with the smell of mint and strawberries.

“Seungmin I’m bored entertain me.” Hyunjin whined poking Seungmin’s face with his finger, trying to get the younger to give him his attention.

Seungmin laughed before poking Hyunjin back, “I’m still not a genius like you Hyunjinnie, so if you’re that bored then help me with my work or you can go entertain yourself.”

“But I hate work.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Arguable.”

“Nice to know, I hate you too thanks for coming by see you again!.”

“I’m kidding.”

“Hyunjin I know you’re kidding stop looking like a kicked puppy.”

Seungmin counted 2 seconds in his head for Hyunjin’s question, “Ok but you love me too right?” He rolled his eyes, it happened everytime, “Yes Hyunjin, I do, you should know that by now.”

“But I wanna hear you say it.”

Seungmin sighed, turning around and holding Hyunjin’s face in his palms, “Yes, I, Kim Seungmin, love you, Hwang Hyunjin, with all my heart and soul.”

They stared at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter, Seungmin poked Hyunjin’s stomach before turning back, “Now stop being a whiny baby and either help me with my work or let me finish it.”

Hyunjin smiled before wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist, “Have fun doing your work I’ll just be here sleeping!” He heard the other boy pause before softly saying, “And Seungmin?” “Hmm?” “I love you too.”

“I know.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> as u can see i can’t really write endings but hope u enjoyed it!! do leave kudos and comments so i can improve !!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
